


Birthday Surprises

by elmerspape



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prompt Fill, a little girl - Freeform, and so is spot, basically pure fluff, full of javid, i love these two, katherine is there for like a hot second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmerspape/pseuds/elmerspape
Summary: Would you consider a museum a place to spend your birthday? Well for David Jacobs, it was perfect, and what made it more perfect was the fact that he was going with his boyfriend. Pretty perfect in his opinion





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aintweproudriff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/gifts).



> For Bekah! I hope you liked, I really hope everybody who read this like it 
> 
> I mean, I like how it turned out lol
> 
> Also, as I said in my other fic, english is not my first language (is spanish in case you're interested lol) so there could be son grammatical errors, i apologize in advance 
> 
> Well, I have nothing left to say
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The sun broke through the curtains, little strays of light bounced against his cheek, even though he didn’t want to, the boy that a few moments ago lay peacefully asleep, opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings, stretching a little in his own bed, he turned to his left to see the hour, 9:00 AM, well, that wasn’t a bad hour to wake up on a Saturday, another thing the boy didn’t saw, however, was his boyfriend, who normally at this hour on this day, is still drooling on the bed, lucky for him, he didn’t need to stand up to look for answers, because next thing he knew, the door of the bedroom flew open and a brunette boy came running through it, with a beautiful bouquet of flowers and the biggest smile on his face

 

“Davey!!” he exclaimed before launching himself over his boyfriend, landing with a soft ‘thud’ “Happy Birthday Love!!!” he then looked for the face of Davey, before giving a soft peck to his lips, said boy laughed, looking at the other boy with eyes of complete adoration and love, with a beautiful smile even

 

“Thank you, Jackie” he answered sitting up and accepting the flowers from Jack, smelling them in the process “These are beautiful, you really didn’t have to get me anything” Jack shrugged

 

“You deserve everything good on the daily basis, Dave, of course you deserve it even more on your birthday, 23!” Jack exclaimed happily “How does that feel?” Davey just rolled his eyes fondly at the boy

 

“I think is the same as turning 22, only a year old” he laughed, Jack turned to see the clock and his eyes widened before he started to bounce animatedly on the bed “What’s wrong Jack?”

 

“I may have gotten you another present” Davey stared at him “Is nothing bad, really! In fact, I think you’re gonna love it and I’m gonna be known as the best boyfriend ever” he said before passing an envelope to Davey which he took with a chuckle

 

“I can’t believe you and Blink still compete for the ‘best boyfriend ever’ title” he said before opening the envelope, what he saw though, made his eyes go 3 times wider and he lifted his head to see Jack, who was staring at him with a smile on his face “You didn’t” he gaped

 

“Oh, I did” was the only thing he could say before he felt a pair of arms around him, hugging him tightly, he obviously hugged back “If I recall correctly, you said last week that you hadn’t been to the MET in a long time, so I thought, why not? And here we are” he felt Davey’s arms go tighter around him

 

“Jack, this is the best birthday present ever” he said before giving a long kiss to the other boy “Thank you, thank you, thank you” he repeated, Jack only laughed

 

“Anything for the man of my eyes” Davey blushed at that comment “Though, I suggest to start getting ready so we can make it to the MET early” at those words Davey leaped from the bed and directly to the bathroom, Jack just smiled

 

“Oh, how I love this man”

 

* * *

 

 

Once they arrived at the museum, you could clearly tell that Davey was excited, and Jack was truly happy seeing his boyfriend like that.

 

“Well, captain, where to first?” asked Jack and Davey looked at the map

 

“Let’s go to the medieval art section first, I could never get tired of that” he said before taking Jack’s hand in his

 

“Lead the way” smiled his boyfriend, and both boys started walking

 

* * *

 

 

“Look at this Jack” Davey said, pointing at a sculpture “this is the Saint Fiacre, it comes from around mid 15th century, is presented as the patron saint of gardeners” as Davey kept talking about the sculpture, all Jack could do was listen, because yeah, some people may consider this as boring, but for him, it was everything, the way Davey’s eyes shine while he’s talking about all the things he sees at the museum, the way he was so excited when they arrived? For Jack, there was nothing better, nothing more perfect than Davey being happy.

 

“Excuse me?” they both heard a voice call and turned around to look at the owner, it was a little girl, no more than 9 maybe, who was looking at them with a shy expression, Jack smiled and kneeled to be at the kid eye level

 

“Can we help you sweetheart?” he asked softly, the girl smiled a little

 

“Yes!” she exclaimed happily “Is just that my mommy and big sister are over there” she pointed at them “looking at some sculpture, but I don’t really like the one they’re seeing, and I saw that him” she now pointed at Davey “was talking about this sculpture and I liked it more than the other one, so I wanted to ask if you could explain it to me?” the shyness was back and she looked at her feet rather embarrassed, Jack looked up at Davey, who looked at the girl’s mom across the room, once their eyes met, he was received with a nod of her head and a smile, Davey turned back to the little girl and extended his hand

 

“Of course, sweetheart” she smiled and took his hands “but first, can you tell me your name?

 

“My name’s Ariana!” she said happily and Davey laughed

 

“Well, Ariana, this is the Saint Fiacre” and just like that, Davey began once again to explain the sculpture, Jack could just look at his boyfriend with a complete look full of adoration with only one thought in his mind _“how did I get so lucky”_

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed rather fast, they went to the majority of the sections of the museum, had lunch in the cafeteria at the American Wing, it was nothing more than perfect, as Davey would describe, but he had to admit, now that they were returning to their apartment, the adrenaline and the emotion for the day was drifting off, and he was starting to feel exhausted

 

“So” he was startled from his thoughts at the voice of Jack “What do you think of this birthday so far?” he asked and Davey laughed while entering their building

 

“Jack, this was, literally the best birthday ever” he said before calling for the elevator “thank you so much” he hugged him “I love you so so much” he said before leaning in to give Jack a kiss, which he obviously responded, putting his arms around Davey’s waist

 

“I’ll do everything to see you this happy” he answered and in that moment the doors of the elevator opened and both men went inside

 

“You’re so sweet” whispered Davey “But I’m so ready for a little bit of peace, and sleep, because this wonderful day left me dead” Jack suddenly looked nervous, Davey tilted his head just at the elevator opened on their floor “Jack? What’s wrong?”

 

“Well, love, how much do you think you can resist?” he asked, laughing awkwardly “because I may have another thing for you”

 

“Jack” said in a low voice Davey while opening the door of their apartment “What did you do” he said turning the lights on

 

“SURPRISE!!” suddenly, from every part of his apartment, his friends and family started to appear, laughing all the time

 

“Happy birthday Davey!” said Katherine giving him a little present and a hug, after her, everybody else did the same, at the end, the little table on the living room was full of presents, Davey, despite how tired he was, felt his eyes get a little watery

 

“You guys” he said wiping his eyes with his sleeve “You did all this, for me?” everybody smiled

 

“It was all Jack’s plan, actually” called Spot from the counter while taking a sip of what seemed to be beer “he’s been planning this the past 2 weeks” he finished and then everybody dispersed around the room, while Davey looked at his boyfriend with amaze in his eyes, and some tears too.

 

“You are the best” he said before giving Jack a long hug “What did I do in my past life to deserve you in this” Jack only smiled and leaned to give his boyfriend a long kiss, some catcalling could be heard

 

“That, love, is the question I ask myself every single day” Davey smiled back at him, before giving him another long kiss, for him this day could not be more perfect, he went to one of the places he loved the most, with the person who he loved the most, and then got to reunite with all his closest friends and family.

 

Definitely, for Davey Jacobs, life didn’t get much better than this.  

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, do you like it? hate it? I sure hope so the last one wasnt an option hehe
> 
> Leave kudos or comments if you like! I really appreciate them
> 
> Also let's talk @ justcourageandfreedom on tumblr!


End file.
